Totally Spies: More than Friends
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: When the girls think they are going to die during a mission, they all confense to each others some of their most intimate secrets. What happens when they find out that they are in love with each others? CxSxAxM. Rated M. Femlash.
1. Warm Confessions on an Icy Environment

First of all, I don't own any of the characters of this show. For those of you who do not like or support the relationship between Sam, Clover and Alex, then you better get out of here. Anyway, I hope those of you, who like this series and support this relationship, enjoy this story. And well, if you have any ideas to make it better, just post them in your reviews. But, let's get this thing started!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Totally Spies: More than Friends

Chapter 1: Warm Confessions on an Icy Environment

They knew they were probably going to die there. From all of their missions, that was probably the most dangerous one that they had ever faced before. Sam, Clover and Alex were trapped inside a room that was getting colder each minute it passed. The floor and the walls were already covered with a thin layer of ice, and in the ceiling, stalactites were starting to form. Shivering, the three girls got closer to each others, trying to keep warm. Sam was cursing the fact that their latex spy catsuits did not retain their body heat.

_I'm so cold, girls… -Alex said with a rather weak voice.

From the three of them, Alex was the one who was worst. Clover and Sam tried everything they could to keep her friend warm and awake, because they knew that she was starting to suffer from hypothermia, and the two of them would probably start to feel the first symptoms. Still, they all tried to keep hope that they would find a way out of that tight and cold situation.

_Hang in there, Alex! We'll be out of here in no time. –Sam exclaimed as she passed her hands through Alex's face, trying to keep her warm.

_No, we won't… We're going to die, here, Sam. –Alex replied to her, with a even weaker voice than before, closing her eyes for a moment.

Clover decided that good way to keep all of them from chilling to death was to talk with each others. At least that would keep them from thinking about death for a while.

_Hey, you know what? I was remembering about the time that we saved the world from Inga Bittersweet who was trying to addict everyone with those chocolate and mint cookies, called "Passion Patties"… Remember how I got fat from eating all those cookies, girls?

_Yeah, all that fat would probably be of some help, right now, Clover. Too bad we don't want have any of those cookies with us, right now. –Sam replied –That would be awesome right now, isn't it that right, Alex?

_You're right… If we had a few boxes of those cookies, we would just need to eat them, and in a matter of hours we would be so fat that we would not mind about the temperature that's inside this room. –Alex said, already with a more cheerful voice and a smile on her lips, making the others also laugh about it. –Or if we had some of those candy bars that made us growth huge muscles, we could just eat them and we could break these walls into shreds.

_You got that right… -Clover laughed about it. She laughed so hard that a small tear fell from her eyes.

After a while, the conversation ceased, because hypothermia was starting to affect Sam and Clover also, and they fell a bit depressed. Sam suddenly started crying, and as tears fell from her eyes, and slide through her face, they got frozen from the temperature that was in the air. Clover, who was starting to get sleepy, turned to her friend and asked her:

_Sam… Why are you crying?

_Because… Because… Because Alex is right, Clover. We're all going to die, and the worst part is that I'll never see anyone I love again. –Sam answered –And nobody we'll ever know what happened to us.

_Don't say that… Please, hang on, just a little bit more!

_I would do anything just to say goodbye to the ones I love… Even Mandy, whom I hate so much. If I could tell her that I'm going to miss her, I would die happy.

Sam cried even more, and Alex joined her. As the leader, Clover knew she could not give up, and more importantly, she could not let her friends give up. Unfortunately, she was also giving up on her hopes of being rescued, or finding a way to get out of that mess. A tear fell from her eyes, and she hugged her friends, her two best friends in the whole world.

_Well, if we're going to die, at least let me say that if we die, I could not have chosen better company, Sam and Alex. –Clover said with a warm smile on her face, and her eyes filled with tears. –Remember, we're Totally Spies! We fight together, and we die together! Totally Spies for life!

The other two smiled and also hugged Clover, knowing that if they died, they would die together. Feeling that they would probably never have another chance to do it, they all decided that they would tell each others some thing that they never felt they would.

_Girls. Since we probably don't have much time left, I think that should tell you something. –Clover started –This is one of my darkest secrets, and I told myself that I would never tell anyone this, but here it goes… You know all the times that I look like have two extra pounds than I should, and I told you that you were seeing things? Well, that's because I really had those two extra pounds, because I love eating chocolate chip cookies with melted marshmallows on top, and sometimes I just can't resist! I'm sorry if I haven't told you this, but I was afraid that you would call me fat!

_Clover… We would never call you that. You're our friend, and friends don't say that to each others.–Alex said.

_Besides, I think that my darkest secret is even worst that yours. –Sam declared. –You remember the time I saved Mandy's hair from getting stuck in that clay jar I was making in art class, and she told me that she was going to be my best friend forever? Well, let's just say that for a moment I started to like her, because for once, she was being nice to me… I'm sorry, girls!

_That's nothing compared to my darkest secret… -Alex said in a low voice –I'm even afraid of telling it to you, because you might want to hate me.

_Come on, Alex… Don't say that. –Sam said, trying to keep her mind from the cold –It can't be that bad. You can tell us anything.

_Yeah, at least let us know your secret, Alex. before we die. –Clover insisted –I promise I will not get mad at you.

_I promise too, Alex. –Sam also declared.

_Really? –Alex asked.

_Really…

_Okay… Well, here it goes. –Alex said –Clover and Sam, I… I… I… I love you…

_WHAT?! –Sam and Clover exclaimed.

_That's right, I love you, girls. –Alex said –You remember all the time that we we're in the locker room after gym class and we were going to have a shower, and sometimes you caught me peeping you? Well, that's because I wanted to see look at you, because you two are the prettiest girls that I ever knew in my life. Every time I was in class and the professors caught me with my mind a million light years away from there, I was thinking about you. And every night, when I was in bed, masturbating myself I imagined that I was kissing and making out with you… That is my darkest secret… I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with you, my two best friends in the Universe. –Alex said, as tears once again fell from her eyes. –I understand if you hate me, because I know that I'm a freak and that I'm…

Suddenly, Alex was interrupted, when Clover kissed her in the mouth. Their lips embraced themselves in a warm and tender kiss, as their tongues played with each other for about three seconds, and then, they broke apart. Alex savoured Clover's saliva in her lips, and felt astonished with just happened. Than, Clover said:

_Well, truth is that I'm also a lesbian, Alex, and I'm in love with you and Sam.

_The same goes for me, Alex. I always wanted to tell you both, but jut like you, I was afraid of what you might think about me. –Sam said as she kissed Clover in her mouth, also surprising the blonde girl. –We all have the same secret for years, and we never told each others, because we thought that the others would never understand the truth.

_Oh my God! Girls, you cannot imagine how happy I am to hear you say that! –Alex said, as she kissed Sam and Clover. –Not only you understand me, but you also share the same passion with me. If I knew that you were also… Well, you now, I would have said it a long time ago.

_That's okay, Alex, that's okay. –Sam grabbed Alex's right hand and put it on top of her chest. – Can you feel it? That's my heart beating from the love that nurture from you, and from Clover, not only as friends, but also as girls… The most beautiful girls in the world, for me. –A tear dropped from her eyes, into her cheek. Only this time, that tear was not a sadness tear, but a happiness tear. Sam felt like she was the happiest teenage girl in the Universe.

Clover and Alex smiled to her, and each one placed a hand on Sam's cheeks, gently sliding until they reached her chest, so they could feel her heart beating. Then, Sam did the same to them, and they all felt each other's hearts. They hugged and whispered to each other's ears:

_I love you, both.

They then shared a couple of warm kisses that made them feel warmer than they were before. It was the love they felt that was keeping them alive. Clover looked deeply into the other girls' eyes, and said:

_You both made me the happiest girl on Earth, and on the Universe, girls.

_I still can't believe that we actually shared the same feelings, and never had the courage to tell the truth to the others. –Sam declared.

_Too bad that we're going to die… But, at least we'll die together, right next to the ones that we love more than anything. –Alex said to them.

_No we're not going to die! –Clover got up, even though her legs were almost frozen and she felt that she was going to break into pieces. –I'm not going to give up! Not now that I know that I know that my best friends have confessed their real feelings to me, and I have confessed mine to them! We're going to get out of here, and we're going to live our love, like there was no tomorrow! And better yet, we're going to get out of here, beat the crud out of the bad guy that put us here and we're going shopping the rest of the day! –Clover declared to the others.

_But how?! We're trapped here and we don't have anymore gadgets left. –Alex declared, as something fell out of one of her pockets.

In the floor was a Laser Lispstick… Alex forgot about it, and it was just the thing they all needed to get out of there. Clover picked it up and said:

_Here's how we're going to get out here!

Pointing it to the door, she easily cut a hole on the door big enough for them to pass.

_Come on, girls! It's time for us to put a stop on this bad guy, once and for all! Totally Spies style! –Clover exclaimed, as she helped Sam and Alex getting up, and exiting from that room.


	2. An Amazing Day

Chapter 2: An Amazing Day

As usual, Clover, Alex and Sam defeated the bad guy, and after Jerry and the rest of the WOOHP organization showed up and complimented them for their good job, once again, they asked them for a lift back home. The trip back home took about an hour, but to them, it looked like a year. Nobody noticed, but if they had noticed, they would have seen that the three of them spent the whole trip with their hands given. And furthermore, they kept looking to each others and giggling every time they made eye contact. They were the happiest girls on Earth and on the Universe, and it seemed no one could spoil that moment.

After changing, they started to think on what to do next. Since it was Saturday, and they had nothing to do, they decided to go shopping, just like Clover had told them when they were in peril. When in the mall, they entered in almost every shop that existed there. They tried out everything they saw. They had not so much fun in a long time, and this time, it was different, because they were not there shopping just for the fun of it, they were shopping to commemorate their decision of assuming their feelings for each others.

While in a store, they tried out a bunch of sunglasses and laughed about how silly they looked like with some of them.

_Clover, you look so silly! –Alex exclaimed, seeing the blonde girl with a pair of blue sunglasses that looked like they were taken from an alien's movie.

_Look who's talking, Alex! –Sam exclaimed, as she showed Alex her own reflection on a mirror, because she was using a pair of yellow sunglasses, with red lenses. –You look just like a vampire… A cute and sexy vampire, by the way. –The red hair girl whispered.

_Well, if I look a vampire… then, you look like a fairy in those green sunglasses. Don't you agree, Clover?

_Come to think of it, you're absolutely right, Alex. –Clover asserted –From now on, we'll call Sammie, Tinkerbell.

_But, Tinkerbell is blonde, Clover, and Sam is redheaded.

_That's only in the Disney version, Alex. In other versions, Tinkerbell is redheaded, and besides, I like to call her that. –Clover said in an amused tone, as she smiled.

_Oh, you two break it up! You're embarrassing me! –Sam chuckled.

At the end of the day, they finally sat down in a café. Alex ordered a slice of blueberry pie, Sam ordered a chocolate parfait and Clover ordered a strawberry milkshake. As they were enjoying what they ordered, they looked to each others, and kept sighing.

_It's been a wonderful afternoon, hasn't girls? –Sam asked them.

_It really has been… It has been the best afternoon of our lives, if you ask me, Sammie. –Clover answered, as she sipped her milkshake.

_It's like if we were living another life… I can't imagine what can possibly spoil it. –Alex sighed.

Unfortunately for them, the only thing that could spoil their afternoon appeared out of nowhere, and that something was none other than, Mandy. Their archrival in everything they could think off. Clover and the others hated Mandy, and Mandy hated Clover and the others. As soon as she entered in the café and saw that the three of them were there, she decided that it was time to annoy them. Since they did not notice her entering, when she yelled at them, they all got scared.

_So, what are you three doing here?! Finally decided to crawl out of the hole you live in, and mix up with the rest of Mankind? –Mandy scorned at them.

_And what about you, Mandy? Did you by any chance, get kicked out of the Ritz, because you were scaring off the guests with your ugliness? –Clover shouted at her.

_Hmph! You're just jealous of me, because I'm better than you in anything.

_Yeah, keep dreaming, fashion queen… -Alex mumbled to herself.

_What did you just called me?! –Mandy exclaimed with an angry voice. –Nobody calls me "fashion queen" without meaning it, and…

_And what, Mandy?! Who do you think you are to talk like that with Alex?! –Clover asked her with an angry voice.

_I'm not going to waste my time, giving you satisfactions, Clover! I can talk like that, whenever and with whoever I want! Especially if it's you or your bumbling and stupid friends, you jerk!

Losing her temper, Clover slapped Mandy on her face, making her lose her balance, and fall on her knees. Mandy was rather shocked. No one had ever slapped her in the face. She looked back at Clover, whose eyes were filled with anger and rage.

_Don't you ever, ever, say that again about me or about Sam or Alex, you hear me, Mandy?! –She yelled at her.

Mandy did not even know what to do. She never had seen Clover that angry before. She just picked the bags she was carrying with her and she got out of there. After she left, Clover slowly calmed down and got back to her seat. She was still breathing heavily, but looking at Sam and Alex made her calm down, focusing on what was important. She was not going to let Mandy ruin their day.

_What did just happen? –Alex asked Clover.

_Yeah, you lost your temper, Clover. I never saw you like that before. –Sam declared.

_I'm sorry about that… I guess I got a little nervous and well… I couldn't restrain myself.

_That's okay, Clover. You really showed her, and besides she was asking for it, a long time ago… I guess she won't be bothering us for a while. –Sam said.

_Yeah, you really gave her a piece of your mind, and Sam and I couldn't be more proud of you! –Alex declared, as she gave Clover a kiss on her cheek, making her smile once again.

After that, they went back to Clover's house. Her mother was out of town, and Clover had the house all for herself. Sam and Alex called their mothers and told them that they were going to spend the night at Clover's. Once their mothers agreed, both three girls decided that they would have a romantic night, with everything they deserved. They phoned to the most expensive restaurant in town, and asked them if they had a catering service. Unfortunately, they thought it was a joke and hang up.

_Looks like we aren't having a fancy dinner after all, girls. –Clover said –Who's up for pizza?

They ordered a few pizzas, and while they waited for them to arrive, Alex went to rent a few movies. Most of the movies that were in the shelves were love comedies, dramas, action movies and a few horror movies. She really wanted them to have a nice time, and choosing the right movies was a tough job. Still, Alex was able to find the ones that she felt were perfect for them to see.

When the pizzas arrived, Sam settled the table for them, and decided to put a feminine touch of her own in it. She lighted a pair of red candles and put a few roses in a beautiful crystal jar.

_It's perfect… -She said, as she was surprised by Clover, who got next to her, without Sam noticing it, and closed her arms around her waist, gently kissing her in the neck, making her moan.

_You're so sweet, Sam. You taste like peaches and almonds. –Clover said, as she slowly used her tongue to draw a little heart on the ginger girl's neck.

_You also taste good, Clover… You taste like pineapples and mangos, my favourite fruits. –Sam declared, as she kissed Clover, who returned the kiss.

_Hey! What about me?! Don't tell me that you already forgotten about the brunette here? –Alex asked, because she did not like to be excluded from the group, no matter what the situation was.

_Of course not, silly! –Clover kissed Alex, while grasping her beautiful delineated butt. –You taste like strawberries and coconuts, and that's a thing no girl can ever forget.

_Now, you're making me jealous, girls… -Sam said.

_Then, come here, you sexy thing. Have you ever tried to kiss two persons at the same time? –Clover asked her –If not, let me show you, how it's done.

The blonde girl put her hands over the heads of the other two, and slowly she made them get closer to each others. When they were all facing each others, Clover opened her mouth and her tongue started to gently lick the others' lips, making them open their mouths, and slowly inviting their tongues to come out and play. They all shared a torrid kiss, and looked at each others in the eyes.

_Save that for later, sweethearts… The night's still young. –Sam said.

_You're right… We got all night. –Alex agreed. –Still, I don't know about you, but I think that you are terrific kissers.

_Well duh, of course we are! If we weren't, would we still be kissing? –Clover said with a teasing voice, making Alex and Sam getting even hotter than they already were.

_Let's just have dinner, and leave the kissing and smooching for later, sweeties. –Sam said, as she pinched their butts.

_Ouch! Sammie, if you do that again…

_What? This? –Sam asked them, as she pinched their butts again.

_Alright! That's it! You asked for it! –Alex and Clover exclaimed as they did the same thing to Sam, making her squeal.


	3. A Long Night

Chapter 3: A Long Night…

After dinner, the three girls decided that it was time for them to have some quality time. Choosing one of the movies Alex picked up, they put it on the DVD player. As soon as the movie started, the three of them sat on the couch, curling into a position that allowed the other to hug the other two. The film was so emotional and sad that Sam started to cry, because she felt sorry for the girl, who was being despised by the one she loved. Alex, who could not see someone crying, slowly and gently kissed Sam in her eyelids, tasting her salty tears, while whispering to her ear.

_Don't cry, Sammie… It's just a movie.

_Yeah, we would never do that to each others! –Clover exclaimed, after hearing what Alex told Sam.

_I know you wouldn't. –Sam stated as she wiped the tears with her hands. –True friends and lovers, like us, are always there for each others and understand the feelings in which a relationship is based on.

_Now, come on… Kiss me, and you'll feel a lot better. –Alex said, as she gave Sam an Eskimo kiss, with her nose.

The ginger girl did not need her friend to say anything else. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and as their lips locked on each others, the sadness that Sam had in her heart was immediately replaced with joy and love. Clover also kissed Sam in her neck, making her feel even happier than before. It did not take long for the three of them to be taking off each others clothes off, while kissing. Sam removed her tank top, while Alex unzipped her blue jeans. Clover, on the other hand was taking off her boots. In a matter of seconds, the three of them undressed, and were now just wearing their underwear. Clover was wearing a black bra and tong, while Sam was wearing a pink bra with purple spots, and matching panties. And Alex was wearing a green bra and matching panties. One thing they found out about each others in that specific moment was the fact that they all liked to wear bras that tightened their breasts, making them look bigger than they appeared to be. But, when Clover was about to take off her bra, Sam put her hand gently over hers, and said with a calm and smooth voice.

_Wait, Clover… Don't take it off.

_But, Sammy, I thought you said you wanted us to do it.

_I know, but I don't want to do it here, Clover.

_Do what? Where? –Alex asked, completely clueless of what the other two were talking about.

_Sex, Alex. Where talking about sex.

_Actually, I was thinking that what we're about to do is not sex, Clover, its love.

_Yeah! I always heard that when you do it, with a strange person, like someone you don't know very well is called sex. But when you do it with a person you really do know, and that you really care about, than its love. –Alex explained.

_And what I do mean, its not that I don't want do it, Clover, I just don't want to do it here, in the living room… I always pictured that my first time would be in a huge bed, with comfy sheets, and with the person I loved. –Sam explained to Clover, as she passed her fingers through the blonde girl's cheeks, making her smile.

_Well, the comfiest and biggest bed in this house is my mom's… I think you're right, Sammykins, in there we can get a little more privacy, and be more comfortable.

_But, what about your mom, Clover? I mean, its her bed… She'll freak out if she finds out that we… well, you know, did it in her bed.

_She'll never know, Alex… Remember, I'm alone for the weekend, and as long as none of us tells her, she'll never find out. –Clover stated, as she put her arm around Alex's waist, pulling her closer to herself and Sam. –Now, come on… I'm dying to take off the rest of your clothes and see how beautiful you are, when you're not wearing clothes.

Putting her other arm around Sam's waist, Clover guided them to her mother's room. Along the way, she whispered sweet names to both her friends and lovers ears. Their hearts were pumping like if they belonged to hummingbirds, and not to them. Their faces were blushed and hot. Without being able to hold on anymore, Alex gave Sam a little slap on her butt. The ginger-haired girl felt it and smiled at Alex, saying:

_A little patience, Alex. –Sam said as she looked to the brunette, who could not stop smiling. –Just hold on a little longer, and I'll let you slap my ass as hard as you want.

_Don't let Alex have all the fun, Sammy… Save some for me too. –Clover said, with a childish, yet amusing voice.

_There's plenty for everyone, Clover… -Sam giggled.

_Well, here it is! My mom's bedroom!

As she opened the doors, Sam and Alex noticed that Clover's mom had the same tastes as she did. The walls and the ceiling were bright pink, and the floor was covered with a fluffy red carpet, which tingled their feet. The furniture was white. On their right side there was a huge mirror hanging on the wall. You could also see a few framed pictures of Clover hanging on the walls, which showed how much her mother really cared for her. And finally, on the middle of the room, there was a huge bed, with red and pink satin sheets, and two big pillows. In Sam's mind, the room was just like the room she always imagined where she would make love for the first time.

_So, what do you think?

_It's so pink… -Alex said as she looked around.

_It's perfect… The perfect place, for a perfect night, Clover.

_Well, then, let's not waste anymore time… This bed is calling for us, girls. –The blonde girl said, as she patted the bed's blankets.

_But first, let me just do one more thing, Clover.

_Sammy… I'm getting all wet, just from thinking that we could already be doing it! –Clover exclaimed, because she was feeling very horny.

_Please, Clover, I want to do this, and I want you and Alex to do it with me. –Sam said.

_Alright… What do you want us to do?

_Just close your eyes, and give me your hands, both of you.

That said, both Alex and Clover did as Sam tell them. When she felt that none of them were peeking, Sam grabbed their hands, and slowly made them walk towards her. She then, put them side by side, and found herself on the middle of the two. She put her arms around their chest, hugging them, and then told them to open their eyes. They were in front of the room's mirror.

_Now, tell me, what do you see in the mirror?

_Hum… Us? –Clover answered, not knowing what exactly Sam was asking them.

_Us wearing nothing but bras and panties?! –Alex answered in her own and unique spontaneous way.

_No… What you see in the mirror are three girls. –Sam answered. –Three girls, who are best friends ever since they know each others, and that are now lovers who are about to consummate their relationship, by giving themselves to the others. Don't you see girls? I think it was destiny itself who wanted us to fall in love with each others, because the three of us have known each others for years, and although we had our share of arguments and discussions, not to mention the fact that sometimes we don't agree about the same things, we all have been there for each others.

_Wow, that was really deep, Sammykins. Come to think of it, you're absolutely right. –Clover asserted, as she looked into the mirror, understanding what Sam was talking about.

_Did you rehearsed that statement, Sam? –Alex asked, still a bit stunned with the deepness of those thoughts.

_Actually, I came up with this conclusion when I looked into the mirror, Alex. I think that the fact of being in love makes me say these things, from the bottom of my heart.

_You're such a brainiac, Sam, a cute and sexy brainiac, of course. –Clover said as she kissed her in the neck, nibbling it.

_Thanks, Clover… And now that all is said, and nothing else matters, on to the main dish… -Sam said with a sexy and sly voice, as she unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts.

Sam's breasts were plump and rather beautiful. A C-cup that was certain. Her nipples were rosy and were rock hard. Clover and Alex were almost drooling just from watching her friend's breasts. Sam had a rather evil smirk on her face, which made the other two become even more aroused by her.

_Sammy… Those are… -Clover was speechless, and the same was for Alex.

_What? Beautiful? Dreamy? Amazing? All that and even more, girls? –Sam played with them. –You two look like boys who never saw a naked woman in their life. –She laughed.

_Oh yeah?! Well, then let's see what you think about these…

With a sudden and fast gesture, Alex ripped off her bra revealing her beautiful breasts. They were as round and plump as Sam's, but the areoles were larger, and the fact of Alex being brunette, made her boobs look like an exotic kind of fruit, covered up in milk chocolate.

_Well, what do you have to say in your defence, Sammy? –Alex asked as her hands caressed her breasts.

_Well, I…

_I think that although your boobs are very plump and very beautiful, my boobs are the most beautiful of all. –Clover stated.

Slowly, like if she was doing striptease, Clover swung her body in a very sexy way, teasing the other girls. With one of her hands she caressed her belly, and with the other she gently, unclipped her bra, revealing her beautiful and astonishing D-cup breasts. They were perfect in every way, just like Clover had said to Alex and Sam. Her areoles were as big as Alex's, and the way her breasts bounced up and down, almost in a elegant and unique way, made the others accept that Clover's breasts were the most beautiful.

_Don't feel bad, girls. Yours are very beautiful too, and you should be very proud of them. As for me, well, let's just say that these babies are the greatest present that God could have given me, because I get to share it with you. –Clover said, as she got near to Alex, and rubbed her breasts against hers. –Besides, I love girls with big boobs, and yours are just the right size. –She whispered with a teasing voice. –But enough, chit chat, girls, and let's get some action.

That said, Clover grabbed Alex and forced her to lie down in the bed, kissing her in the mouth, making her moan. Sam grabbed Clover from behind, and with her hands she grasped Clover's boobs, squeezing as hard as she could, which excited the blonde girl, even more.

_Mmmm… That's it Sammykins, grasp them harder…

Clover continued to kiss Alex, this time on the neck and slowly started to descend. When she got to her boobs, she started to suck on them, making her nipples rock hard. Alex felt that her body was being caressed by angels, and decided that she also wanted to please her friends. She made Clover stop sucking her tits, and told her to change places with. Exchanging a tender kiss with Sam, while she started to kiss her back, Alex decided to also suck Clover's tits, but instead of just nibbling and sucking them, she also licked them. The blonde girl felt on cloud nine, and as she tried to catch her breath, she asked:

_Alex, you're so good… How do you manage to make it feel so good?

_Like, duh, isn't it obvious? I love licking ice creams, and that's just what I'm doing right now… I'm imagining that your boobs are a huge ice cream, and I'm enjoying licking it.

_What kind of flavour are they? –Clover asked in a rather amusing tone.

_My favourite, marshmallows and strawberries, of course. –Alex answered as she nibbled Clover's left nipple.

_Mmm… Then, go on, eat all you want, sweaty, because there's a lot more from where that came.

_Hey girls, do you mind if I try something? –Sam asked, as she slapped Alex on her ass, which the brunette enjoyed.

_Sure thing, Sammykins… We're here to enjoy ourselves… WOW! Sam, you naughty, naughty girl!

Sam put her fingers inside her pussy, which was soaked and it was starting to drip, and gave her fluids to taste to Clover. Needless to say, that the leader of the spies loved that.

_Hey, I want some of it too… Sam, it's time for us to take off those panties of yours, which are completely soaked. –Alex said, as she grabbed the ginger spy by her waist, kissing her belly button. Using her hands, she slowly undressed Sam's panties, exposing her magnificent pussy. Sam's pussy had been shaved, and when Alex touched it, this felt like it was baby skin, smooth as the silk sheets they were now wrapped in. Clover decided to have another taste of Sam's juices, and using her tongue she gently licked the clitoris, making Sam scream out of pleasure. Alex also wanted to taste Sam's juices, but she used her tongue to lick deeper, within the walls of the vagina. Sam arched her back, as Alex explored her virgin pussy.

_Oooooh, Alex, keep doing it! It feels so good! –Sam exclaimed as she tried to not cum.

_Hold down, Sammy, don't you think you can have your first orgasm all by yourself. –Clover said as she removed her tong, showing her pussy, and then taking them to her nose, smelling the sweet natural aroma of her own juices, which she considered to be an aphrodisiac. Reclining Sam, she positioned herself with her pussy wide open, over Sam's face saying –Let's see if you can make me cum, Sam. Start licking.

Sam obeyed the order, and started to eat Clover's pussy, nibbling it with her white-pearl teeth. The ginger-haired spy used her fingers, inserting them into Clover's ass.

_YES!!! Harder, Sammy, harder!!!

Alex also took off her panties, and used her left hand to masturbate herself, while her right hand fingers were inserted into Sam's vagina, caressing the clitoris.

_I… I… I think I'm about to cum, girls! –Alex exclaimed, breathing hard.

_Me too, Alex…

_Okay girls. I think it's time… Let's cum together! –Clover exclaimed, as she grasped her own breasts.

Speeding what they were doing to pleasure each others, Sam, Clover and Alex's bodies entered into full ecstasy, making them scream out of pleasure!

_I'M CUMMMIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!! –They all exclaimed, as they savoured that special moment, while their pussies dripped more juices.

Breathing heavily, they lied down on the bed, still holding hands, for about fifteen minutes. In their veins, adrenaline was still making effect, pumping their hearts almost to the human limit. They all looked to others, mirroring each others eyes, where you could only see happiness. Smiling, Clover sighed.

_That was just amazing…

_No, it wasn't amazing, Clover… It was perfect. –Sam declared, as she kissed Clover's shoulders.

_I think I never felt this way before, you know? –Alex stated, as she hugged Sam. –My heart is still pumping like it was ticking bomb, and frankly, I hope it stays this way forever, when I'm with you two girls.

_Me too… I wished that this night would never end. That time just stopped and that we would stay in this room, forever. –Sam sighed, as her legs interlaced with Clover's.

_Yeah… Unfortunately, that is impossible. But a good way to make this last forever is for us to enjoy ourselves, and then remember it for the rest of our lives. Who's up for round two? –Clover asked them, with a daring look in her eyes.

She did not have to say anything else. As soon as she finished that sentence, Sam jumped on top of Alex, massaging her breasts with one hand, putting the other behind Alex's neck, carefully grabbing her smooth hair. Clover joined them, kissing both in the neck, giving small bites of affection on both of them. As their bodies rubbed on each others, the three spies started to feel the same warm and fuzzy feeling they had when they made it for the first time. They changed positions, so they could pleasure themselves even more. Alex inserted her fingers in Clover's pussy, while sucking her breasts. Clover also decided to do the same thing to Sam. As soon as her fingers entered in Sam's pussy, she felt the hot and wet juices. Then, Sam also inserted her fingers in Alex's pussy. The way they touched among them, it felt that their hands had a mind of their own. The three girls' tongues shared saliva, raising the ecstasy of the action.

_Girls, pick up the pace, or I'll make you cum before I cum. –Sam said, breathing heavily.

Sharing kisses, they made sure that each one of them felt as good as the other one. Picking up the pace, the girls stimulated each other's clitoris. Letting out screams and moans of pleasure, they all felt that that scene was absolutely surrealistic. None of them had ever imagined themselves having sex with their best friends, and now, they were doing it for the second time that night. Orgasm after orgasm, it seemed they were insatiable, like if their bodies and souls had prepared themselves to withstand all that effort. But to them, they were not doing any kind of effort, because they were doing it with pleasure. In an attempt to have multiple orgasms, they touched each others pussies, stimulating them, as they kissed each other, faster and faster. Their hearts felt like they were about to explode, and for a second or two, the three of them started to worry if they were having a heart attack. But finally, they reached the multiple orgasms they desired.

_SAM!!! CLOVER!!! –Alex exclaimed.

_ALEX!!! SAM!!! –Clover exclaimed.

_CLOVER!!! ALEX!!! –Sam exclaimed.

Yelling each others names, they arched their backs, enjoying the moment. The feeling was even more amazing than the first time. All of their senses were turned on, and they loved it. Their hearts were pumping blood like maniacs, their muscles were tense, and their blood seemed it had been set on fire. Breathing heavily, the three of them ended up lying on the bed, wrapping the sheets around their bodies. Hugging each others, they knew that that was the best night of their lives. After all that, and with almost no energy on their bodies, the three teenagers caressed each others.

_Girls, what we did was incredible. –Alex said as she kissed Sam's belly.

_Yeah… Incredible really is the word to describe it. –Clover stated, as her fingers drew circles on Sam's left breasts.

_But, now what, girls? What we do about our relationship? –Sam asked, while hugging Alex.

_Well, we can't say what we really are… But that doesn't mean we can't continue to do what we did today. –Clover answered.

_Yeah, we're still best friends, right? And we'll keep being it. –Alex declared. –If you want my opinion, this should be our little secret. When we're in public, we'll act like we always do… And when we're alone, we'll act as lovers. Think of it as hide-and-seek.

_I agree with Alex, we will take one step at a time. –Sam explained to them. –For the time being, we'll keep this a secret between us, and then, if things go well, we'll reveal that we love each others, and that we want to stay with each others forever.

_Okay, Sammykins… After all, you're the smartest of us, and well, I think that your ideas are always the best, so, I trust you. –Clover stated.

_Then… From now on we consider ourselves girlfriends? –Alex asked them.

_Yeah, I guess you could say that… We are girlfriends, girls. –Sam said, as she yawned. –I'm so tired… I think I'm going to sleep a little bit.

_I think we all need some shuteye, girls. –Clover said. –Night girls, I love you both. –the blonde girl whispered, as she closed her eyes, resting her head next to Sam.

_Love you also, Clover and Alex. Good night. –Alex whispered.

_Good night to you too, girls, love you both too. –Sam whispered, pulling the sheets on top of them, closing her eyes, dreaming about the two girls that completed their world, on that night, which she would never forget, and neither would they.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Clover was the first of the group to wake up. The Sun had not yet risen in the horizon, although you could already see the dawn coming. The light that came out of the bedroom's window was very weak, but enough for her to see the delineated lines of her friend's bodies under the sheets. She tried not to move, so she would not wake Sam and Alex. She just turned her head from one side to the other and looked at them, who she now considered not only her best friends and lovers, but also her guardian-angels. Sam and Alex's lips looked so tempting that she just wanted to get up and kiss them again, but she knew that they were tired and that they had to sleep a little bit longer, not that she cared, since she loved to watch them sleep. She eventually lifted up her arms and put her hands on top oh their chests. She wanted to feel and hear their heart beat.

_Like, this is so romantic… I'm in bed, naked, with my two best friends, feeling their hearts beating, along with mine. And the best part is that I'm not afraid of what will happen next. –Clover thought to herself. –Our hearts sound like they're playing music… a sweet and delicate symphony, dedicated to our love. –She smiled, gently caressing their breasts with her finger.

She continued to listen to Sam's and Alex's hearts for almost an hour, losing track of time. She could not have enough of them. A small tear of happiness ran down her cheek, making her smile even more.

Sam continued to sleep, and by the look in her face she was having a nice dream, and the blonde girl started to suspect that she was dreaming about her or Alex. As for Alex, Clover looked quite surprise when she saw that Alex had started sucking on her thumb, like a little baby, which made her even cuter. Being the most childish of the group, Clover should not be surprised with it, but then again, they had learned so much from each others in those latest 48 hours. Things that none of them would dare to speak of, even in their wildest dreams.

The Sun finally rose up in the horizon, and the light invaded the room, slowly filling it with a warm sensation, that Clover could not explain. When her mother's alarm clock displayed eight o'clock in it, she decided that it was time for her to wake up the others. Slowly and gently she got near them, and whispered their name to their ears, while kissing the neck. Sam was the first one to open her eyes. Full of her energy in her body, she kissed Clover in the lips, tasting them once again, before saying good morning.

_Good morning, Tinkerbell, slept well? –Clover asked Sam, as she brushed her hands on the ginger head girl.

_I think I never slept better in my life, Clover… And please, don't call me that name, okay? It's too mushy to me. –Sam explained her, with a sweet voice.

_It's going to be difficult, because your voice looks sweet as honey, and I love to tease you, just to hear it. –Clover said. –Come on, help me waking up Alex, because we got a long day ahead of us, and I want to spend every minute of it, with both of you.

Sam and Clover tried to wake up, Alex, but this proved to be a tough task, since the brunette was a heavy sleeper, and did not want to wake up, because it was Sunday.

_Wake up, Alex… It's time for you to get up, sweetie. –Sam called her, while touching her ear, with her left hand.

_No, mom! I don't want to go to school! –Alex replied, as she turned her head to the other side, and covered herself with the sheet.

_It's not mom, Alex, its Sam and Clover… Your best friends and girlfriends, who want you to wake up, so we can have some fun together. –Sam said, as she touched her neck, this time softly nibbling her neck.

_But I don't want to get out of bed, girls… -Alex said, this time already a little more awaken. –Why don't you girls come back inside where's warm, so I don't get cold, instead of me getting out? –She asked them, still with her eyes closed shut.

Clover and Sam looked at each other, and instantly understood that they were thinking about the same. The only way to make Alex get out of the bed was for them to use the shock treatment, which meant…

_Alright, Alex, if you don't get out of the bed in five seconds, we're so going to start tickling you! –Clover threatened her with a devious voice.

_You wouldn't dare… Ahahahahahahahahahah!!!

It did not take long for Alex to be up on her feet, still laughing. She was the ticklish person that Sam and Clover knew, and Alex also knew it. Finally, they stopped tickling her, and Alex calmed down a little, breathing normally.

_You girls are so mean to me!!! Don't you know I'm ticklish? –She asked with a humorous voice. –Couldn't you just let me sleep another five minutes?

_No, sweetie. –Sam answered her, kissing her in the mouth as one of her hands grasped her buttocks, and the other gently caressed her dark hair. –If you were asleep, we couldn't do this, now could we?

At first, Alex still wanted to go back to bed, but she then smiled back at Sam and Clover. Also grabbing the blonde girl, she then gave them a huge hug.

_You're right… I can't stop thinking of how much I love you. –The brunette said as she kissed Clover. –So, what are we going to do today?

_Well… I don't know just yet, but believe me, when I say that we'll come up with a way to enjoy ourselves, and not get bored. –Clover said.

_And is our life boring in any aspect, girls? –Sam asked.

_Not really, but you get the idea… -Clover answered.

_I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower, and then, well… I'm in the mood for a jumbo size breakfast. –Alex stated.

_Well, after what we did last night, I'm not surprised at all. –Clover asserted.

After they all had a quick shower, they dressed and went to down into the kitchen, where they started to make some breakfast. Since they were in the mood for sweets, they decided that they would have a super size stack of pancakes. As they prepared the pancakes, they kept whispering naughty words between them. Their bodies seemed that could not break apart from each others and as consequence of that, they kept hugging and touching each others. It looked almost like a well executed ballet, which showed passion and sensuality in all of their moves.

_You know what girls? It feels like we're dancing with each others, as we move around. –Sam stated.

_I get the same feeling, too. –Alex answered. –Isn't it curious and strange at the same time?

_I don't really care about it, you know? As long as I'm with you, I don't care about the rest. –Clover said to the others.

After doing a huge stack of pancakes, they all poured a different kind of syrup on top of the stack. Clover decided to pour strawberry syrup, while Alex poured vanilla syrup. As for Sam, she decided that she was in the mood for some maple syrup. Each grabbing a knife and a fork, they slowly started slicing small pieces of pancakes, giving them to eat to each others.

_So, what do you think of Sammy's pancakes, Alex? –Clover asked her, as she gave her a small piece of pancake to eat, inserting it in her mouth.

_Mmmm, delicious… The only thing that is even sweeter than them here is you and her, if you ask me. –She answered back, as she licked her lips, which were smudged with strawberry and maple syrup.

_Oh, don't say that, Alex, you're embarrassing me… -Sam stated with an embarrassed look on her face, which was blushing more and more with each compliment.

_But its truth…You girls are the sweetest things I know. –Alex answered back.

_Oh, how sweet of you. For that statement, you deserve a very special treat. –Clover said as she ate a piece of pancake, dipped in vanilla syrup, and then leaned forward, so she could kiss Alex.

Enjoying the small kiss, the girls' lips parted away soon after. It looked like that none of them would ever get tired of doing that with the others. After finishing breakfast, the three of them started thinking on what they were going to do next.

_Why don't we go shopping? –Clover asked them –I'm in the mood for using my credit card, and buy us some goodies.

_I don't know… We went shopping yesterday. –Alex answered, also trying to come up with an idea. –Hmmm… I know! Why don't we go roller-skating in the park?

_Hey, that's an excellent idea, Alex! After all, we all keep a pair of roller-skates in each others' houses, in case we ever want to go roller-skating. –Clover agreed. –What to do you say, Sammy?!

_I don't think so, Clover… I'm not really in the mood for going roller-skating, right now. –Sam said with an exhausted voice, as she lied herself on the couch.

_You know what I think, Clover?

_Yeah, I think I do Alex. I'm also thinking that Sam is…

_You wouldn't dare calling me that, you two…

_SAM-NO-FUN! SAM-NO-FUN! SAM-NO-FUN!!! –Both Alex and Clover yelled, while giggling.

_I thought I told you two, not to call me that ever again! –Sam exclaimed, throwing a pillow at them, hitting Alex, who threw the pillow back at the redhead. –If you want a war, you got one! –The redhead said in an amused tone.

_You got that right, Sam! –Clover exclaimed, as she sided right next to Alex, throwing pillows against Sam, who threw them back at them.

In a matter of minutes, the entire living area looked like a war zone, with everything out of its proper place, spread through the floor. And the three girls, laid on the floor, almost without a breath, and laughing.

_So, is Samantha Simpson a funny person, or not, Alex and Clover? –Sam asked both of them.

_Alright, alright, alright… You win, Sammykins. –Clover answered.

_Now that was radical!!! –Alex yelled. –What do you say if we do it again?

_What about roller-skating, Alex? Or did you change your mind about it? –Clover asked her.

_Oh yeah! I forgot about it! –Alex answered in her usual clumsy but funny voice, whenever she forgot about something.

_Last one to get on her roller-skates is a rotten-egg! –Sam said, as she got up on her feet and started running towards the stairs, to get to Clover's room, where their roller-skates were stored.

_Sammie, no fair! –Clover exclaimed as followed her, with Alex gaining on her. –I can't believe I fell in love with you two! If you weren't so cute and sexy, I swear I would give you the same treatment I give Mandy when she tried to steal my unique fashion-style!


	5. A Secret Unveiled

Chapter 5: A Secret Unveiled

That Sunday was the funniest and also the happiest one that the three girls ever had together. But, just like everything else, it ended too quickly for their taste. As they said goodbye to each others, even knowing that they would not be apart for too long, they felt sad about having to be apart from each others. A few tears of sadness ran through Clover's cheeks, as she walked back home, and the same thing happened to the others. At night, none of them was able to sleep, because they kept thinking of each others, and furthermore, some kind of pain started be felt by them, deep inside their chests.

_"What kind of pain could this be?" –Sam asked herself, as she turned her head and her body from one side to the other, trying to fall asleep.

The same thing was happening to Clover. She could not fall asleep, because of that strange pain.

_"This pain is so strange… It keeps me from sleeping, and I've tried everything to fall asleep. I drank a glass of warm milk, I ate a few chocolate cookies, tried to read a very boring book, heard my favourite lullaby song… I even went to get my old dolly, Miss Buttons, and still I can't sleep." –She thought to herself, as she grabbed the old red and blue rag doll, which her mother gave her when she was three years old, because she was afraid of the Boogieman, and felt that only a rag doll would make it go away.

As for Alex, she was also having trouble sleeping. She just sat in her bed, with her arms crossed around her chest. She did not even move. All she did was listening to her own breath. All of a sudden, she decided to grab her cell-phone and dialled Sam's and Clover's numbers. She desperately needed to hear their voices, but more than that, she needed to talk with them. Shortly after, they both picked up their cell-phones. Fortunately they were on silent mode; otherwise, they would probably wake up everyone in their houses.

_Yes, Alex? –Sam and Clover said in chorus.

_Sorry girls, but I couldn't sleep and I needed to hear your voices, because I think I'm losing my mind, and I have this strange pain in my chest…

_Whoa, slow down, Alex. –Clover whispered. –You're saying that you have a strange pain in your chest, but that pain really doesn't hurt, it's like…

_... like if you had something on top of your chest, crushing it? –Sam finished.

_Yeah! You girls are also experiencing that? –Alex asked them.

_Like, yeah! –Clover answered. –But, now that I'm talking with both of you, that pain is gone…

_I think I figured it out, girls… This pain is psychological. We miss each others, and that makes us feel this strange sensation. –Sam said.

_Yeah, now that I think about it, it must be it. –Alex said. –We can't be apart, and our hearts are trying to tell us that.

_That's what happens when you're in love. –Clover said. –I wished I could just get out of here and meet with you.

_Well, there is a way we can do that…

_How can we do that, Sam? –Alex asked intrigued.

In a matter of minutes, the girls did what Sam told them to do. They turned on their laptops and their webcams, and positioned them where they could see each others' faces.

_This way we can all see each others while we're sleeping, and feel that we're right next to each others. –Sam explained them, as she waved them through the camera, smiling.

_Sammy, you're a genius! –Alex exclaimed, so loud that she thought for a second that she might have waken her mother. –Oops, I almost forgot that I'm not alone. –The brunette whispered.

Clover and Sam could not help themselves from laughing. Alex really was the cutest and funniest of them, and they all knew it. After a few muffled laughs, they blew a kiss to each others and said goodnight, but not before they decide which one of them will pick the others in her car, to go to school. Needless to say that Clover volunteered herself to pick the others.

The Sun rose in the horizon, ending a night of sleep, which all of them wanted to end. They wanted to see each others, so as soon as it was possible, they got up, got dressed and exited home, without making a noise. Clover went to pick Sam first, and then Alex. As soon as they were together, inside the car, they kissed each others, not wanting to know if anyone was watching them. They just needed to feel the touch of each others lips, and did not care of they were seen by anyone they knew.

_Oh, girls, you don't even know how much I suffered, dreaming about you two, and knowing that it was just a dream. –Sam said, as she kissed Alex in her mouth, while caressing Clover's neck.

_Same thing for us, sweetie. –Clover stated. –But we're all here, and I can tell you that we are real, and we're here for you.

_Too bad we have to go to school today… We won't have time to be alone. –Alex said.

_Oh, don't you worry, Alex. –Sam said with a sweet voice. –We can still hang out together, and being seen in the hallways, giving hands.

_Yeah but it's not the same thing. If I had to choose between giving hands and being seen kissing one of you, I would rather being seen kissing you one of you, girls. –Alex answered, with a low and sad voice.

Seeing that Alex was really sad, Sam gently kissed her in the lips, and with a naughty smile on her face, she said:

_What about if we make a game? What do you say, Alex?

_Yeah, a game!... Huh, what kind of game? –She asked with a suspicious look on her eyes.

_The game is quite simple. We'll all write a poem to the others, and then, when one of the class ends, we'll read them all, and the one who wins, we'll get a very special surprise in the end of the day. –Sam explained.

_Sammie, does it have to be a poem?! –Clover asked with a somehow unsatisfied voice. –You know I suck at poetry, and besides, we already have a bunch of reports to do.

_Then, just say whatever goes on your heart, Clover. As long as is true, whatever you write, it will be unbelievable pretty, for those who read it. –Sam told her.

_Okay, I think I think I can do that. –Clover answered as she kissed both of them in their foreheads.

Later, already in school, the girls tried to pay attention to what the teachers were saying in class, but it was easier said than done, especially for Alex, who was writing everything that her heart told her to write about her friends and lovers. Besides writing, she was also drawing little hearts with their initials inside them. Shortly after, Clover and Sam also started to do the same. The day went by, and although none of them showed to the others what they have written, the three of them knew that they were all good things. During gym class, at the end of the day, they all shared a couple of smooches and kisses in the locker room, when no one was watching. The fear of being caught by one of their colleagues was so big, that the adrenaline rushing through their veins only made their hearts pound even faster. The three of them stayed behind, telling the other girls that they were going to clean up their lockers, and see if anything in them was worth putting in the trash. As soon as they were certain they were all by themselves, they stripped down and went for a relaxing shower. Needless to say that once the cold water started to fell down on their skin, they felt their body temperature go down. But, when they kissed, not even the coldest water in the planet would be able to low down the heat that was rising up in their bodies. Sam and Clover kissed each other, while Alex watched them, while playing with herself. As her fingers rubbed her clit, Alex's body started to tremble with pleasure. As or Sam and Clover, they were so engaged into what they were doing, that for a moment they forgot where they were, and that they were accompanied by the brunette. Looking at Alex with a mischievous and sensual smile, Clover said:

_Hey, Alex… Why don't you stop playing with yourself, and come to play with us? –Clover blew a kiss at the brunette, which Alex caught.

_Well, if you really want me to… -The brunette said, as she got behind Sam and slowly inserted her fingers in the redhead's pussy, making her moan even more than before.

_Hmm… Alex, you're so naughty, you naughty girl. –Sam said, as she gave herself to the pleasure.

_And that's why we all love naughty girls, right, girls? –Clover asked them, as she started to kiss Alex's neck, gently moving up into her lips.

The scene was almost surrealistic, like if it had jumped right out from a porno movie. The French-kissing between the three teenagers was just the beginning of the action. As they continued to make love to each others, the three girls began to explore even more their most secret and incredible desires. Alex got on her knees, and slowly kissed Sam's pubic zone, gently moving into her pussy, while the redhead put her arms around Clover's shoulders, kissing her neck. The moaning began to sound so loud, that they feared someone might hear them. So rushing the pace, the three girls used every trick they knew to make the others cum out of pleasure. Finally, they reached an orgasm. Breathing heavily, with their boobs bouncing up and down like if they had a mind of their own, the three of them sealed that torrid moment of pure love and lust with a last kiss, while looking deep into the others eyes. The cold water continued to run through their bodies, cooling them off. After drying themselves with their fluffy towels, Sam, Alex and Clover got dressed and exited through the door, like if nothing had happened between them. The only witnesses of what really happened inside the locker room were the silent walls of the locker room. The three of them went to the park that was nearby from their school. Although it was already five o'clock in the afternoon, it was still very hot for that time of day, probably 40ºC. Once there, they looked for a quiet spot to rest a little bit, while reading what they had written about each others throughout the entire day. They spotted the pleasant and refreshing shadow cast by a huge oak tree. Sitting right under the oak tree, the three girls sat right next to each others, Alex in the middle, while Sam was on her right and Clover on her left. They took out the paper sheets where they had written their thoughts and started reading them to each others, whispering them out loud to their ears.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, for all these reasons which love tells me I want to spent all my day in bed, with none other than you, my best friends, Clover and Sam." –Alex whispered.

_That's so beautiful, Alex. –Sam stated. –It's a little bit corny, but it's beautiful nonetheless.

_You're so right about it, Sammie. –Clover assured. –But wait until you hear mine. –The blonde girl stated as she prepared to read hers.

Clover sat straight, waved her hair from one side to the other, and when she felt she was prepared, she said:

_S is for Smart, A is for Adorable and M is for Marvellous… Three little words that combined together tell me the name of one of the girls I love, Sam… As for the other, you have to give me an A for Amazing, an L for Lovable, an E for Extraordinary and an X for… well, I couldn't find anything for the X, but, if I had find anything, it would mean something beautiful… -Clover sighed. –… and once I have the four letters, you get Alex, my second girlfriend… And then there's me, and to assemble my name you need a C for Cute, an L for Luscious, an O for Orator, a V for Veritable, an E for Eccentric and an R for Radical, which makes Clover! Three different names that have different meanings, but that belong to three girls who love each others… -She finished, letting a tear slip from her eyes.

Alex and Sam were astonished by what Clover wrote. They never had seen her write anything like that before. It was sweet and so sincere that they almost started to cry, but did not had the chance to do it, because they were rudely interrupted, when someone approached them, and that someone was none other than their arch-rival, Mandy. By the malevolent look on her face, the three of them knew that Mandy was about to try and get revenge on them, for the slap that Clover gave her in the previous Saturday. She was dressed in a purple tank top and a purple mini-skirt, and white sneakers. On her head, you could see her new pair of sunglasses.

_Well, well, if it ain't the three bimbos! –Mandy exclaimed.

_What do you want, Mandy?! –Alex asked her with an angry tone of voice –Can't you just leave us alone?

_Yeah, or do you want me to slap you in the face again?! –Clover asked her with a voice that showed her entire despise for the girl.

_Don't think I forgot about that little detail, Clover… -Mandy stated –Nobody has ever slapped me in the face before, and for that, I'm going to make sure you pay!

_Sorry, but I'm not listening to you! –Clover declared, while turning her face away from her. –If you want to talk about that, then talk with my lawyer!

_You don't have a lawyer, Clover. –Sam warned her, by whispering to her hear.

_But I'll get one, if that makes this Cruella de Vil impersonator buzz off here! And to think that this park was once a cool place to hang out without being followed by Miss Cruella de Vil Jr.!

_That coming from a platinum blonde who has the IQ of a raisin! –Mandy replied to her.

_Oh yeah?! Well at least I'm not the one who wears motor oil instead of hair conditioner every morning! –Clover yelled at Mandy, feeling every second that passed even more disgusted about her presence there.

Sam, who was now leaning against the oak tree, looked at them and could only wave her head in discontentment.

_"I just wished Jerry would call us and got us out of this mess." –She thought to herself.

Suddenly, like if Jerry was hearing Sam's thoughts, a hole opened itself in the oak tree, and she and the girls were sucked into it. Sliding down through that tub was already part of a usual routine for the three of them. As soon as they bumped into the pink cushioned circular bed, the girls knew that they had arrived, and awaiting them was their boss, Jerry, with a smile on his face, and a good joke to match it.

_Hello, girls… Nice to see you decided to drop by, literally.

_Very funny, Jerry, very funny… It's so funny I even forgot t laugh about it! –Clover declared. –Haven't you heard of text messages? You could have sent us one, and then we would come, instead of you kidnapping us every time the world needs to be saved from the bad-guy of the week!

_Sorry, Clover, but this was an emergency. –Jerry stated.

_With you, it's always an emergency, remember? –Alex pointed it out.

_Point taken, Alex… –Jerry started. –Oh, and by the way, I most apologize to your friend there… she really shouldn't be here.

_What are you talking about, Jerry? We didn't bring any friend with us… Oh my gosh! Mandy! -Sam exclaimed.

The dark hair girl was right behind the three of them, and was looking around the place, not knowing what to do.

_Uh, girls… Who's the creepy looking butler, and where are we? The scenery of a secret agents and spies movie?

_Spies?! Who told you we were spies?! –Alex asked with her usual bumbling voice, not realizing that Mandy did not know a thing about their "secret" life.

_Alex!!! –Sam and Clover exclaimed.

_What? I was just asking how she knows that we are spies. –The brunette replied with her adorable bumbling voice.

_What?! You're spies! Real spies, and you never told me before?! –Mandy asked them, rather shocked about the discovery.

_Now look what you did, Alex! –Clover exclaimed. –Now she knows all about us!

_Sorry… -Alex said. – "Why do I open my big mouth?!" –She thought to herself.

A day that had started like a dream looked like it had been turned into a living nightmare. The girls only wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon together, whispering sweet words to the each others ears, and now, were on the HQ of WOOPH, with Mandy, who, thanks to Alex's big mouth, was now into their biggest secret ever (or at least one of their biggest secrets), and Jerry had a new mission for them.

_I don't suppose you have any of those memory-eraser blob thingies that were created by that creep in Bora Bora? You know… the mission where Sam lost her memory? –Clover asked Jerry.

_Yeah, the one where Mandy decided she was going to be best friends forever with Sam! –Alex exclaimed.

_I'm afraid not, girls. –Jerry answered them. –We destroyed them all, and if you're going to ask, no, at the moment we don't have any kind of weapon or gadget that has that kind of affect on people.

_What are you talking about?! I never decided to be best friends with the redhead, over there! –Mandy yelled.

_As a matter of fact, you did, Mandy... –Sam answered back at her. –I think, since we don't have another option, we might as well tell them everything, girls.

_Okay, if you say so, Sammykins. –Clover agreed, although she was still feeling repulsed about the idea of telling their arch-rival about their careers as part-time spies.

_Do you mind if we just stay here and tell her everything, Jerry? –Alex asked him.

_Well, if you think it's for the best… But you might want to hurry up, because you still have to go on that mission. –He warned them.


	6. Mission in the Land of the Kangaroos

Chapter 6: Mission in the Land of the Kangaroos

The girls quickly explained Mandy what was going on, and although it looked like she was still denial, she slowly started to accept reality. As for the girls, they also thought that was really unfair the fact that they had done everything in their power to protect their secret spy-life, and now they had to tell everything to Mandy

_So, you three are spies for a super secret agency that protects the world from all sorts of bad guys who attempt to conquer it, that guy over there is your boss and your pretty much saying that I, Mandy Luxe have been a spy, but my memory has been erased… Are you sure this isn't a joke? –Mandy asked, still not believing totally on what was happening.

_No, Mandy, it's not a joke… It's serious. –Sam said.

_Yeah, like, duh, don't you think this is too big to be a joke?! –Clover asked Mandy with a scornful voice.

_Don't you talk with me like that, Clover! –Mandy replied her.

_Hmm, hello! I don't want to be rude or anything, but could you stop yelling at each other? –Alex asked both girls getting their attention and ending that discussion. –In case you don't remember, Jerry there called us for a mission.

_Alex's right, Clover, we have to focus.

_I'll focus alright, as soon as this snake over here gets out of here, right after we find a way to wipe out her memory again, so we can go on a mission. –Clover stated, as she imagined Mandy hanging up on a rope like a piñata, screaming for help, while she prepared herself to kick her with a stick in the head, trying to make her amnesiac.

_Oh no, you don't! I know your secret, and if you have erased my memories before, then that means I'm an excellent spy… In other words, I want you to take me with you, and I'm the one who decides what we're going to do, alright? –Mandy glorified herself, while Clover and the others saw a greedy glitter in her eyes.

_Like, no way… Hey! –Clover yelled, as Sam grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to where Alex and herself were.

_Look, Clover I know you and Mandy hate each other to death, but she knows our secret now, and there's no chance we can erase her memory this time, so we beg you to try and restrain yourself, and let her think that she's the one in charge, at least for now. –Sam begged Clover, while whispering.

_Yeah, with any luck we'll probably find a way to erase her memories about this situation during the mission, like we always do. –Alex agreed.

_No, no way… I'm not going to let that rattle-snake in a human body, with an awful fashion taste too, to boss me around, even if it's just temporary. –Clover whispered, although an angry voice tone.

_Come on, Clover… If you don't do it for the mission, then, would you do it for us? –Alex asked her while doing a sad puppy's eyes look, something she knew Clover could not resist.

Clover looked into Alex's eyes and tried to resist, but it was no use. She really could not resist those sad puppy's eyes, and end up giving in.

_-O-Okay… You win, but I'm doing this for you, don't forget about it.

_Thanks, sweetie… -Sam blinked her left eye to Clover, as she turned to Mandy. –Okay, you win Mandy… You're the one who gives the orders.

_Very well, if you insist, I think I'll be glad to be the leader.

_I think everything is alright now, Jerry. –Alex stated. –So, can you tell us what our mission is?

_Well, have you girls ever heard of A. T. Roller?

_The famous Australian singer and actor? –Sam asked. –Of course we have heard about him. In fact, I think everyone in Beverly Hills knows him because of his latest action movie,

_But what does that hunk have to do with this? –Clover asked.

_A couple of hours ago, he disappeared from his hotel in Sydney, where he was supposed to give a charity party to collect funds for the nature foundation with his name, and no one knows where he might be. We think that he might have been kidnapped for reasons still unknown.

_But, like, isn't that a job for the police? –Mandy asked with her usual pompous voice.

_Not in this case, my dear, because he's the third celebrity to disappear under the same mysterious circumstances in a month, all of which have disappeared in Australia. –Jerry explained. –Your mission will be to find him, and see if its disappearance has anything to do with the remaining disappearances.

_Well, if we're going on a mission, then, what cool gadgets you got for us today? –Alex asked, anxious to know which gadgets they were going to use in that mission.

_Today, I have a few surprises for you. –He answered, as he pressed a button on his desk, making a small table with the gadgets appear, in front of them. –You'll be using the newer versions of your spy catsuits, these having nanotechnology and a small computer in them, which will allow you to access any computer… Your usual Laser Lipsticks, Jet Pack Back Packs, Cat Fight Gloves, Ice Queen Perfume and Butterfly Beret Bombs.

_"What I wouldn't give right now to use the Ice Queen Perfume on Mandy, right now… That way I would turn her body into ice… to match her ice heart." –Clover thought to herself, while a devious smile appeared on her face.

_And finally, since you three liked so much of K.I.R.T.T., we decided to upgrade it with a few more gadgets, which I think you will like it, along with your new partner.

When Jerry pointed out that Mandy was the new element of that group, reminding them that she was still in that same room, made Clover and the others want to throw up from just thinking about it. But, as soon as a pair of doors opened and they saw the new version of K.I.R.T.T., K.I.R.T.T. 2.0, they forgot all about her. This one was even cooler and beautiful than the previous model. It was a pink and red convertible, and had flames stamped on the front and rear bumpers. The interior was in the same colour pattern, which amazed all of them. Even Mandy who did not like pink, and was more fan of purple, loved their car.

_You girls in your story forgot to mention that you had access to amazing cars like this one, as well as the gadgets! –The dark hair girl exclaimed, as she looked the car and its details, up close.

_Do we really have to take her with us? –Clover whispered to Sam, who gave her a disapproving look. –I was just asking…

_K.I.R.T.T. 2.0 has all the attributes of the first version, and now, it also allows you to become invisible. –Jerry explained. –Well, I think you're all set to go… Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention that you'll be going disguised as journalists. As soon as you find anything, you know what to do, spies.

The girls were getting into the car, when the first argument started. Mandy wanted to be the one driving K.I.R.T.T 2.0, but Clover insisted that she was the one who always drove the car during missions.

_No way, Mandy! You may be the one to act like the leader of our team, but get this straight, missy; I'm the one who does the driving around here! –Clover argued, as she tried to prevent Mandy from getting into the driver's seat.

_In your dreams, blonde bimbo! I'm the leader, so I'll do the driving. Haven't you saw action movies before? The leaders of the team do all the cool stuff, and I'm the leader around here. –Mandy said, pushing Clover to the side.

_Sammy! Tell this ugly serpent here, that I'm the one who does the driving! –Clover yelled.

Already fed up with all that arguing, Sam got out of her seat and went to where both girls were, moving them aside, and got in the driver's seat. Turning her attention to both Mandy and Clover, she said:

_Wrong! I'm doing the driving… Now, you two go to the back seat, and if you don't behave, I'll kick you out of the car faster than you can say "Spaghetti and Meat Balls", okay? –Sam told both girls, who finally settled down, and went to the back seat, while Alex sat right next to Sam, smiling at her. The brunette was quite happy with the fact Sam had been able to end that crazy argument. Sam blinked her right eye at her, and Alex did the same.

_Okay, we're ready to go, Jerry! You can open the access to the freeway! –Alex exclaimed to their boss.

_Wait a minute… Since when can we go to Australia on a car? –Clover asked, as she started to get the feeling that Jerry had a trick up on his sleeve. –Unless…

_You're absolutely right, Clover. You can't go to Australia in a car… You'll get to Australia, underwater… -Jerry stated, as he pushed another button on his desk.

_That's what I was afraid of hearing… Buckle up your seat belts, because I think we're going doooooooooooooooooooooown! –Clover screamed, as the ground beneath them opened, and they went down at an incredible speed.


	7. The Hotel Room

Chapter 7: The Hotel Room

A few hours later, already on the other side of the Pacific, Sam, Clover and Alex, accompanied by Mandy, disembarked in Sydney. None of them, with the obvious exception of Sam had enjoyed the trip, because Jerry sent them to Australia by submarine. Clover and Mandy argued throughout the entire trip, while Alex tried fruitlessly to calm them both out. Sam, who piloted the submarine tried to relax and appreciate the trip, trying to not listen to the multiple arguments between Clover and their new partner. Already on their way to the hotel, with Sam on the wheel, the girls still talked about the trip.

_I still can't believe that Jerry forced us to get into that submarine, and drive all the way here! –Clover sighed, as she straightened herself in her seat, right next to Mandy.

_Well, look on the bright side… At least he did not send us through those express rocket tubes he usually sends us. –Alex giggled. –Remember the last time he did that to us?

_As if I could forget about it… I spent the entire morning in the bathroom fixing my hair for a date that I had that afternoon, after we exited from those things. –Clover stated. –Not only I missed my date and my hair got ruined, but I also caught a cold.

_You, a date?! Ha! Get real, Clover! The only person that will ever ask you on a date will be one of the science geeks from Science class, or one of the computer nerds. –Mandy laughed in Clover's face, making fun of her.

_Well, for your information, you rattlesnake I happen to be dating with the cutest hotties in Beverly Hills High School, at the same time!

_Oh yeah?! And who are they, hmm?

_They're Sa… -Clover answered, as Alex muffled her mouth with both her hands.

_She means that they are no one you'll be interested in, Mandy. –Alex replied, with a huge and silly smile on her face. If it was not for her, Clover might have told Mandy about their secret relationship, and the last thing they wanted was for her to know about it.

_Hmph… Like if I cared which freakazoid you're dating with! –Mandy scorned about her. It looked like to them that her attitude towards them would never change, independently of the situation in which they were.

Finally, after they arrived on the hotel and checked-in, the girls, followed by Mandy, started their mission, and the first thing they did was to see what the authorities had found about the case so far. Dressed up in their usual journalist clothes, they all started to interview the police officers and the security guards, and anyone who would seem suspicious. In the end, they had nothing to report to Jerry, with the exception of a very unusual girl who seemed like obsessed with A. T. Roller. She was probably just a fan, but still, Sam decided to let Jerry know about it, and asked him to look anything about her.

_I'll let you girls know, as soon as I find anything relevant to this case. –He answered them, as he terminated the call.

Another thing that happened was the fact that Clover, Sam and Alex had a suite waiting for them when it was time for them to sleep, while Mandy had to settle with a single room, because the suite was only for three persons, and they did not have one big enough to accommodate the four of them. That just made Mandy angrier than before. Yelling on top of her lungs, screaming that that was just a setup for them to make fun of her, which just made Clover laugh even harder than she thought it would be possible. When finally they were able to close the door, Clover was still laughing, and Alex laughed with her. Only Sam looked like she was not having fun at all with the fact of her friends laughing about Mandy's misfortune.

_You know girls, you should really stop laughing about Mandy's misfortune. It's not nice, and you know that. –Sam scolded on them.

_Oh, come on, Sammy… –Clover said, as she tried to restrain her laughs– She was really deserving to be treated like that, and you know that.

_Yeah, Sam, Mandy has done things to us that we would never think of doing to our worst enemies. –Alex stated. –Well, we might have thought of doing those things, but in the end, we never did them.

_Well, that doesn't mean that we should be worse then her, now does it? –Sam asked them, as she sat right besides them in the bed.

_But, Sammykins… She's a witch! –Clover said.

_Although a very sexy witch, if you ask me… -Alex stated, making the other two girls look her in the eyes, with a rather surprised expression in their faces. –What? What did I say?!

_You just said that you think that Mandy is a sexy witch. –Sam answered her.

_And it's true, if you ask me. I think she has some nice boobs and a cute ass. –Alex said, as she gave Clover a kiss, savouring her lips.

_Well I have to admit that she really is sort of cute and sexy… If she wasn't so mean to us, I…

_You would what, Sam?! –Clover asked as she started to feel Alex's breasts with her hands.

_I would even dare to ask her if she wanted to go out with one of us. –Sam said, with an uneasy voice, fearing of how her friends, especially Clover, would react.

_Yeah, but that we'll never happen, Sammykins, and you know why? –Clover asked her. –First, because she's straight, as far as we can tell… Second, we're lesbians, and third, not even if she was the last girl on Earth, I would ever o out with her.

_She does have a point, Sam… Actually, Clover has several points. Mandy will never be our friend, or something else, even if we want that to happen. She's too self-centred, and she despises everyone who's not her. –Alex, said, as she kissed the blonde girl.

_But it really doesn't matter… -Clover said, as she took off her shirt, revealing a blue-lace bra, which she removed, revealing her delicious breasts. –As long as we have each others, we won't need her… Oh, yeah, that's it Alex, nibble my nipples with those white-pearl teeth of yours, sweetie. –The blonde girl said, as she moaned.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a noise. It was their compowders. Jerry was probably trying to contact them, to tell them something important. Sam signalled the girls that she would answer the call, while they got dressed.

_Yes, Jerry? Did you find anything?

_As a matter of fact, I did… The fan that you told me about, earlier, it turns out that she's more than meets the eye. –He said, as he sent her in the form of a hologram, her file. –The name of that fan is Misty Graves, and according to her file, she is a genius. She has an I.Q. of 197, a remarkable thing, since she is the same age as you and the rest of the girls. She got a degree in genetics, and was employed at the genetics department of Sydney's Science University.

_An I.Q. of 197? Wow… that's incredible. But why do I have the feeling that you're about to tell us something that went wrong with her life?

_You're absolutely right, once again, Sam… It seems that a year ago she was conducting experiments, which the department found out were related to a new cloning process. She ended up being fired, and was supposed to be judged, but disappeared mysteriously before the authorities could get her. Plus, it seems she was seen in all locations where the various celebrities disappeared.

_So, other than that information, we've got nothing to take this investigation further, is that what you're saying, Jerry? –Sam asked him, as she looked through the corner of her eye, and saw that Clover and Alex were decent again, and we're approaching her.

_Not exactly… According to this, her family had a farm near Melbourne. The police already checked it, but could not find anything strange there. Still, our satellites indicate that something there is generating an enormous amount of residual energy. I want you girls to go there and find out what's really going on there… The new K.I.R.T.T. we'll get you there in no time, thanks to his new Helicopter-mode. Let me know when you girls find anything. –He stated, as he turned off.

_Well, girls… Let's get to work. –Sam said, as she closed her compowder and went to her suitcase, where she had her green catsuit. –Does anyone of you would like to help me get into this?

Alex and Clover got the hint. They went to help her friend get dressed for the mission. While doing that, they shared a couple of kisses and smooches. Alex even convinced her to not wear any underwear, underneath the latex catsuit. Sam really did not want to do that at first, but when the girls whispered to her that sometimes, they did not wear any underwear, she agreed to it. As Clover zipped her suit, Sam felt the latex touching her bare pussy and her breasts. The feeling was rather good, and felt even better, when her right hand ran pass her whole body, sending shivers up her spine. After that, the redhead helped her friends change into their catsuits. When they finished, they gazed at each others, and giggled.

_I never noticed that we look so hot in these suits, girls. –Clover said, as she gazed at Sam.

_Yeah, I feel like a dominatrix… -Alex said.

_For once, I agree with you both. These suits make us feel special. –Sam stated, as she looked at the time. –Shouldn't we go? Mandy should be expecting us already.

_That witch can wait a little longer, while we give ourselves a good luck kiss. –Clover said, as the three of them started sharing a torrid kiss, playing with each others tongues.

The girls were so into what they were doing, that they did not even noticed that someone had been hearing their conversation. Mandy, who had been able to get into her catsuit faster than Clover and the girls, went to get them, and happened to hear all what they said to each others. She heard them kissing, moaning and flirting with each others and knew that she had found out about a secret so big, that if everyone knew about it, the girls would never be able to set a foot outside their houses, for the rest of their lives. A mischievous smile appeared in her face, as she planned yet another way to humiliate Clover, Sam and Alex.

_"We'll see who the witch is, when I get through with you, Clover." –Mandy thought to herself.


End file.
